


a meeting.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, M/M, Septuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro was zooming around the apartment, doing last minute cleaning that he literally had left till the last minute, because the clock was about to strike seven o'clock and that meant Clint would be there any moment.  Clint coming to the apartment was a big deal for two reasons.  One, it was the first time Clint would be entering into Pietro's space, and two, this meant that Clint would be meeting Wanda.</p><p>Wanda.  He knew he was forgetting something.</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4301061">a party.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	a meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> next part. let me know if you like it!

Pietro was zooming around the apartment, doing last minute cleaning that he literally had left till the last minute, because the clock was about to strike seven o'clock and that meant Clint would be there any moment. Clint coming to the apartment was a big deal for two reasons. One, it was the first time Clint would be entering into Pietro's space, and two, this meant that Clint would be meeting Wanda.

Wanda. He knew he was forgetting something.

He came to a stop behind his sister in the kitchen. "I have to talk to you.”

“If this is about your date, Pietro, I told you I would give them a chance.”

Pietro sighed. “It's not about that. Well, it is. Why is this so difficult to say?”

Wanda turned and stared at Pietro for a moment. “Pietro, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know,” Pietro said, running his hands through his hair. “That's what I'm trying to do. It's just...you're going to kill me.”

Wanda leaned back against the counter and glared at him. “What have you done?”

Pietro took a deep breath. “ImightbegoingonadatewithanAvenger.”

Wanda kept glaring at him, so Pietro took another deep breath and tried again. “I might be going on a date with an Avenger.”

Wanda reached over to the counter and set down her cup of tea, then reached out and smacked Pietro hard across the side of his face. “An Avenger? Pietro, we talked about this!”

“I know, but then I met him and I didn't realize who he was and he's so gorgeous Wanda. He's like the first person in forever that I've wanted to even remotely think about going on a date with and I just...just wait till you meet him, Wanda. Please.”

Wanda's eyes glowed red. “Pietro, you are not telling me everything.”

“Okay, and we might have gone to a party at Black Widow's together,” Pietro said. “Please don't hex me.”

Wanda noticed the red weaving between her fingers and brought herself under control. “Which one? It better not be Stark.”

“I'm not that stupid,” Pietro said. “Hawkeye. Or, well, Clint. I know him as Clint.”

The buzzer went off and Pietro sprinted to the door, pressing the button to let the building's door open. “He's on his way up, Wanda. Can you please try to forget he's an Avenger? At least for long enough for us to get out the door?”

“I am surprised that more has not been made of his sexuality,” Wanda said, wandering into the small sitting room. “But then again, he is the least well known of the Avengers.”

“I think he wants to keep it that way,” Pietro said. “Plus he said we've been on their radar.”

Wanda's eyes glowed red again. 

“No, no, no, in a good way!” Pietro exclaimed. “Like in a 'they're looking for more Avengers and we were on their radar' kind of way.”

“We are not becoming Avengers,” Wanda said firmly. “And that is not up for discussion.”

“We could at least listen to them,” Pietro said, yelping when there was a knock at the door. “Wanda, please?”

“Fine,” Wanda said, sitting down on the arm of the sofa and drinking her tea. “Let him in.”

Pietro smoothed down his hair and undid the lock, pulling the door open and Clint inside. “Hi! This is Wanda! Okay, great, you've met, let's go!”

“Pietro,” Wanda said, and Pietro sighed.

“Is everything alright?” Clint asked, looking between the siblings. “Because I get the feeling that everything is not alright.”

“It's fine,” Wanda said, standing up and walking over with an extended hand. “I am Wanda Maximoff.”

“Clint Barton,” he said, holding out a hand to shake hers.

“Take good care of him,” Wanda said, turning around. “He's an idiot.”

Pietro huffed but Clint grabbed his hand. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, I am,” Pietro said, opening the door again. “Goodnight, Wanda.”

“Oh, I'll be waiting up.”

Pietro closed the door and locked it before leading Clint to the stairs. “Don't mind her. She just hates the Avengers.”

“Why?” Clint asked.

“Stark,” Pietro said quickly. “Let's talk about this later.”

“Okay, but we're going to talk about this.”

“Fine.”


End file.
